


Seeing One’s Own Reflection

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hidden desires come out to play for this unlikely pair. And nothing will be the same again.





	Seeing One’s Own Reflection

Scorpius Malfoy was pacing on the Seventh Floor but it wasn’t to summon the Room of Requirement, that door was already there. No, he was nervous which was an emotion he is unused to experiencing, as if he went through with this there was no going back.

Sadly it was his girlfriend’s house that specialised in courage.

_Ah… fuck it._

He pushed into the room to find one he’d become familiar with, a king-size bed that dominated the central space while to one side was a small table currently occupied by two goblets paired with two cushioned chairs and on the other a door that led to a closet and attached bathroom. His focus however was currently on the figure in front of him with his back to him, from her current posture and his knowledge of her mannerisms he could tell she was probably biting her nails. Seems he wasn’t the only one who was stuck in their head.

“We don’t have to go through with this you know,” he offered, putting words to the fears they no doubt both had. Instead she turned her head and he saw the soft smile that portrayed both nervousness and courage he’d fallen for so much to bear all his secrets to.

“I know I was put off when you first raised this, rationalising it as some random idea when we were both drunk,” she began as she methodically moved to the table before picking up the pair of goblets, “but I agreed to go through with this as part of me couldn’t help but feel some urge to try it,” she continued as she now more cautiously moved towards him, “but after all the effort I put into setting this up for **both of us **there’s no way I’m turning back now.”

Scorpius nodded at the commitment in her voice, if she was sure this was worth it so was he, “ok. Let’s do it.”

This time her smile was more sure, as she passed him the goblet, “good.”

* * *

She was right, as after drinking despite the initial shock the nerves had relaxed somewhat. So now he stood in front of the full mirror that also stood in the main room waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom, inspecting his appearance. Now shirtless he couldn’t help but judge his form, still a slightly-defined look that Rose approved of but definitely looked a few pounds heavier than before which was probably due to the cakes he’d been snacking on during their revision sessions lately.

No doubt they’d be having words about that.

“Don’t you already see enough of that,” came a teasing voice from behind him. He looked to see the vision standing slightly awkwardly in the door frame, not used to being dressed up as they were. Wild auburn curls framing a round face leading down to the tops of the lacy bra that hid little of what lay beneath while below the curve of her stomach was a stringed garter belt holding up sheer stockings with a pair of panties over her wide hips that did little more than the bra it was matched with.

He smirked, “doesn’t hurt to check. That colour suits you,” he threw back, watching as she used a lace fingerless gloved hand to brush her hair off one of her shoulders.

“I guess I must be a Slytherin at heart.”

Moving the dance along he stalked close to her, she herself closing the last third of the distance. Almost immediately he wrapped his arms around her bare waist and crushed his mouth to hers, the kiss quickly growing heated. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck as one of his moved down, enjoying the firm feel of her full, round arse, while the other easily undo the clasp of her bra. She pulled back to remove it fully from her and moved to once again wrap her arms round his neck only for him to grab them and pin them to her sides, seeing her questioning look he _suggested_, “why don’t you show me just how grateful you are that I set this in motion,” placing one hand on her shoulder to encourage her downwards.

Rose easily sank to her knees under his guidance, seeing the already prominent barely-contained erection and began to unbuckle the belt in front of her, pulling both his trousers and boxers down at the same to free his prick. He couldn’t help but tease her as she sat motionless, “it’s not like you’re unfamiliar with it, though I can see why you’d still be impressed. Now why don’t you show me how grateful you are for allowing you to do this,” he commanded.

She lightly gripped the base of his cock with one hand, the feel of the lace feeling exquisite on his sensitive flesh, before slowly dragging her tongue along the underside while staring up at him with her soft cinnamon eyes. After a couple more teasing actions she wrapped her tongue around him and slowly moved her mouth over him, never once breaking eye contact before beginning to move her head back and forth. He couldn’t help but groan in pleasure as her pace began to increase, one of his hands burying itself in her full locks. Pretty soon however he decided to remind her who was in control, forcing her further down until almost his entire cock was buried in her throat. He watched as she gagged but her watering eyes only showed complete devotion to him, “I knew you’d like that. You always were so reliant on me telling you what to do,” he mocked. He felt her free hand come up to stroke his sack, adding further intensity to the feeling and bringing him closer to the edge, only his quickening breath giving it away.

Finally he couldn’t hold it any longer, “oh fuck,” he exclaimed as he buried her entirely on his cock and came down her throat and held her there until he stopped spasming. When he allowed her to pull away from his softening cock strands of saliva mixed with his cum still connecting the head to her lips that slowly moved down her chin, “nothing like putting your mouth to good use for once.”

“I hope I pleased you,” she said, her face looking wanton yet desperate for his approval.

“Absolutely,” he smiled down and pulled her to her feet, before pulling her over to the bed and pushing on her back, her hair messily fanned out as though setting the dark sheet aflame. He lay over her, trapping her petite form beneath him, and watched as she groaned when he cupped her mound over the now soaking underwear, “Merlin, it only took a throat-fucking to get you this wet. You really are nothing but a shameless slut, aren’t you,” his question only being answered by yet another moan and her back arching off the bed. A pleased smiled appeared on his face as he moved the hand away, causing one of her hands to attempt to grab it and place it back causing him to tut, “I think someone needs to be reminded of their place in this,” they teased before grabbing a wand from the nightstand. The woman below gasped as she found her arms pulled above her as ropes tied around her wrists and the iron headboard, shortening until taut.

He rocked back until kneeling, taking a moment to appreciate the bound prize beneath. Watching as her face had a pleading look on it yet almost panting in need. He took pity on her and agonisingly slowly for her removed her panties, watching as she shook her hips side to side with need, “shh, don’t worry. You’ll get your reward in a moment,” he instructed before removing them entirely and rotating her onto all fours, the ropes magically adjusting as needed. He moved to kneel behind her and admired the view in front of him, her glistening pussy and arse on display still encased in the garter and stockings. He teasingly slid two fingers into her and began to slowly pump them as he felt himself re-harden, “I could get addicted to this sight. You bound and completely in my control no matter what you want. And what is it you want,” he asked, punctuated with a third finger being added.

“I need your cock in me,” she gasped. Smiling he pulled his fingers out and placed his cock between her firm buttocks before grinding slowly between them.

“I don’t know, I think you need to admit what you are first,” he considered.

She moaned, “I’m yours,” but let out a cry as he instead stopped.

“What. Are. You,” he more forcefully asked.

She cried out in desperation, “I’m your whore who needs your cock in my cunt. Please!”

He accepted her answer by fully pushing his cock into her dripping wet pussy, pulling a shout of joy from her. He quickly set up a fast pace, accompanied only by the sound of their grunts and gasps as their hips slammed together, her rear now pushing back in time with his thrusts. Desiring more he slapped her, enjoying the sight of her pale skin turning red as she cried out, before twisting a hand in her hair and pulling her head back. He leaned over her and growling into her ear, “imagine if your parents could see you now, their pride and joy reduced to a needy little bitch in heat.”

No shout of complaint came only a beg, “please, harder. Harder,” which he eagerly gave. Deciding to experiment further he shifted the hand that was still on her hip slightly and reached his thumb over to press on her anus, not entering but enough pressure for her to feel it. She threw him a look over her shoulder, one that spoke of doubt but also a curiosity at the move. Before exploring further however he sighted once more the wand that now lay rolling on the duvet he quickly undid the ropes and pulled her body up against his, wrapping an arm round her midriff to support her while firmly gripping one of her small breasts. He could hear the familiar sound of desperation in her voice, that she was getting close herself, which echoed his. He rested his head on her shoulder as he continued pumping in their new position before whispering.

“Maybe next time we should do this in the Slytherin common room, so they can all see despite the pretence you want nothing more than pureblood cock. How would you like that, hmm? To watch their faces as they take their turns pushing you to the floor and fucking you like the slut you are.”

This finally sent her over the edge, a loud scream emanating from her, and the resulting spasms of her cunt pulling him over the edge too as he began to cum deep inside her.

“Oh fuck, Rose.”

He only slightly felt her fall forward, his softening cock coming loose as he fell beside her as they were both still lost in orgasm. He stared up at the ceiling, panting away as he regained awareness to the current situation.

“That was… everything I thought it could be,” came a panted sound of satisfaction to the right. He moved his head to the right to look at Rose, who was grinning before looking at him, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so satisfied.”

“We’re definitely doing that again,” he concurred before rolling onto his side, a hand casually settling to stroke her hip.

“That was all talk right, about the common room,” she asked carefully.

He smiled gently in response, “Of course, unless you wanted it to happen. That was incredibly hot however.”

“Clearly,” they replied before seemingly thinking about something.

“What is it?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your thumb strayed towards the end,” she asked slowly.

He answered in kind, “yes. You didn’t seem against it but I didn’t want to pressure you. Would you like to try it next time. Not full penetration at first but maybe some small toys?”

She shyly nodded, “I’d give it a go, but no restraints if we do at first. I wouldn’t feel comfortable with that.”

“Ok,” he agreed, sealing their agreement with a kiss before the pair moved below the covers and wrapped himself around her before sleep finally overcame them.

* * *

Scorpius woke feeling a body pressed close behind him, an arm around his middle and the feel of ripped silk rubbing against his legs, “morning handsome.”

“Morning beautiful,” covering the hand over him with one of his, “how’d you sleep?”

“Like a log after last night. What’s the time?”

He grabbed for the clock on the bedside table and blinked at the harsh light, “just gone five-thirty.”

He heard and felt the sigh behind him, “we better get changed then. Before others wonder where we are.”

Agreeing he swung his legs to the right and over the side of the bed and stood up, wincing at the pain from last night. He heard the laugh behind him and turned to her.

“You just look in a right state Scorp,” she laughed again.

He looked down and saw the various marks over him and his general state, “ah, yes. Better clean that up,” he spoke amused as he watched her gracefully rise up and stretch out on her tiptoes, enjoying the view of the backside.

“Well I’m going for a shower, turns out dried body fluids aren’t particularly pleasant,” she complained before turning to enjoy a quick glance at him.

“Be quick then flower, I need one too,” he said as he examined himself closer in the mirror only to see her teasing smile from the doorway.

“Who said anything about taking it in turns?”

* * *

“I’m surprised you need more Fluxweed so soon Miss Weasley-Granger, it’s unlike you to require extra ingredients,” spoke Professor Longbottom as he reached for the jar in the rare ingredients section of his collection.

“I’m sorry unc… Professor, I just had an accident with the cauldron and had to start again,” she said, hating having to lie to a man she respected.

“It’s ok, we all have our off days. Even your mother did so on occasion,” he smiled as he presented a small bag to her.

“She’d never admit it,” she grinned as she accepted it. The man continued searching his cabinet and speaking to her but she zoned out as a group of Slytherins began walking past behind her.

“Did you see Malfoy this morning,” came one.

“Yes, walking awfully funny if you ask me. Claimed he injured himself while practising for Quidditch,” came another.

“Well I always said he had a stick up his arse, wonder if he finally decided to follow that advice,” laughed a third.

“Everything alright Rose,” came Professor Longbottom’s voice, shaking her back to reality.

“Hmm, oh it’s fine,” she smiled.

“Well I hope that’s all you need for Potions,” he said before leaving.

If only he knew what potion she was making. And just what extra-curricular activities it was being used for.

Well, if they did they’d have to give her an Outstanding in creative applications of Polyjuice Potion.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at publishing explicit content.
> 
> And yes, in case it wasn't given away by the end, they did use Polyjuice Position to switch with each other and play out fantasies.


End file.
